Gladiator
The dust and heat blow across the arena floor, the caked dirt already spattered with bright crimson. The clash of steel echoes into the packed amphitheater and sunlight gleams off bronze helmets and the sheen of muscle as the combatants gauge each other, their strikes testing one another. A splash of blood, a cry of pain, the roar of the crowd. A thumb turns, and both live to fight another day — or die, to be forgotten in a mass grave. This is the world of the gladiators, the kings of the arena. 'Role: '''Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Cha +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Gladiator is proficient with Simple and Light Martial Weapons, and with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient with Shields. Reputation (Ex) A gladiator develops a reputation during his career, and the reputation can go up and down throughout that career. Reputation is used to determine the DC of the gladiator’s Perform skill checks during combat. The higher the gladiator’s reputation, the lower the DC, representing a well-loved gladiator’s ability to easily get a crowd on his side. A 1st-level gladiator’s reputation is 10 + 1d3. Reputation increases by 1 point each time the gladiator advances a level, each time he wins a fight, and sometimes at the GM’s discretion (for acting in persona outside of the arena, for instance). Reputation decreases by 1 point for each fight the gladiator loses, for each time the gladiator acts out of persona (beginning at 3rd level), and sometimes at the GM’s discretion (for refusing to meet adoring fans, for example). Reputation can also affect how others treat the gladiator outside of the arena. Shop owners may give a highly reputable gladiator a discount, while tavern owners might jack up the price of ale for a much despised gladiator. Bloodsport Showman (Ex) Gladiators do not just fight, they fight to entertain, and as such, during combat they may add either their Strength or Dexterity bonus (not both) to any Charisma-based skill check. The gladiator receives an additional +1 bonus to these skill checks at 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels. In addition, combat maneuvers such as trip, disarm, feint, and sunder — maneuvers that provide a distinct edge in battle but do not directly hurt one’s opponent – all get a +1 bonus at the same levels, as they add more variety than just hammering one another with blows. Such techniques draw out the spectacle and showcases the gladiator’s skill and prowess more fully than a quick kill would, and give the audience a better show for their entrance fee. Likewise, a gladiator will often extend a fight by resorting to grappling if possible. A gladiator may add his Charisma bonus to his CMB if he makes a successful Perform (act) skill check (DC based on the gladiator’s reputation). The Perform check is made each round of combat as a free action on the gladiator’s turn. The character then fights dramatically, including feigning injuries or fatigue, making flashy moves, brandishing weapons, taunting their opponent, and other impractical but entertaining techniques. In addition, the gladiator may make a Bluff roll against their opponent as a standard action. The Bluff is opposed by the opponents Sense Motive. If successful, the Bluff provokes an immediate attack of opportunity from the opponent, which must be taken and which counts towards the number of attacks of opportunity the opponent gets in a round. Exerceo (Ex) Exerceo is a method of mock combat for exhibitions instead of life-and-death battle. A gladiator rolls a Perform (act) check (DC based on the gladiator’s reputation) instead of normal attack rolls to execute a wild series of swings and parries of his opponent’s weapon, sometimes with acrobatic flourishes. This may be done while using wasters (wooden swords designed for drill and show), but very often exerceo is performed with real weapons. A successful roll means that his techniques are convincing to the observer. However, a successful Sense Motive check by the crowd (DC is equal to the gladiator’s Perform check total) will reveal that even had the techniques not been parried, the gladiator’s weapon would never have made contact with his opponent. Ideally, the gladiator uses exerceo against an opponent who is also using exerceo, for an exciting but completely fake encounter, dragging out the fight for the benefit of the crowd. Using exerceo against an opponent genuinely trying to do one harm is extremely risky, with no benefit, and gives the opponent an extra attack of opportunity each round exerceo is used. When using exerceo, failed Perform checks require an immediate Dexterity check (the DC equals the opponents AC); if that check is failed, the gladiator has accidentally struck his opponent and must roll for damage as usual. If the result of the Dexterity check is a natural 1, the gladiator scores an automatic critical against his opponent. Shake It Off (Ex) A gladiator of at least 2nd level gains a +2 bonus to save versus any condition transmitted by an attack. This ability has no effect on afflictions, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities. Bonus Feat At 2nd level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the Gladiator gains a bonus feat. This bonus feat can either be a Combat Feat or a Performance Feat. This otherwise functions like the Warrior's Bonus Feats. Persona (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, a gladiator develops a distinct persona in the arena, with signature moves, personality, and appearance. As such he must make a successful Perform (act) or Perform (oratory) check (and, if he has an elaborate costume, a Disguise check as well) before entering combat or suffer a -3 penalty to all combat rolls. The DC of all skill checks is based on the gladiator’s reputation score. His persona must have a name, a developed appearance and style, even it’s own alignment, all of which can be different than the gladiator’s, and must be maintained to stay in character. If a gladiator violates his persona, he must make an immediate Charisma check (DC 25) or lose the audience’s favor. Loosing the audience’s favor results in a -3 penalty to all rolls (including damage) for the duration of the combat. The gladiator’s reputation also goes down by one point if the Charisma check fails. When the persona is first developed and every four levels afterwards (at 7th, 11th, 15th and 19th levels), the persona evolves, developing a new trait that is in effect only when the gladiator is successfully in character. The first trait chosen at 3rd level must be either Face (representing the good guy/hero) or Heel (representing the bad guy/villain). * ''Backstabber: A backstabber is a gladiator who takes advantage of his opponents lack of readiness or his disadvantages, striking from behind or the side when his opponent least expects it. The backstabber trait gives the gladiator a +5 bonus to attack and damage versus any opponent that is flat-footed, blinded, or has a back to the gladiator. The target also suffers a -2 penalty to Dexterity until healed because of the nature of the wound. Alternatively, a gladiator using the Exerceo class feature adds the +5 bonus to his Perform check in the same situations, and the target suffers no extra damage. * Berserker: The berserker is a gladiator that is wild in combat, howls like a beast or grunts and growls, cuts his arms or forehead and displays the blood to the crowd, and generally acts in a barbaric fashion. The berserker trait gives a gladiator a +5 bonus to Intimidate and Perform (act) checks. * Braggart: The braggart is a gladiator that makes loud boasts before, during and after a match. He claims no one can beat him, that he is the best there is. The braggart may even antagonize and challenge members of the viewing crowd. The braggart trait gives a gladiator a +5 bonus to Perform (oratory) and Bluff checks. * Daredevil: The daredevil is a gladiator that makes dangerous moves, performs reckless stunts and takes unnecessary risks in combat, though always with extreme confidence. The daredevil trait gives a gladiator a +5 bonus to Acrobatics checks. Once per combat, the daredevil can make a charge attack without needing a straight line to the target, and can take a full attack at the end of the charge, though the gladiator suffers a -5 penalty to AC for one full round beginning when he starts his charge. * Face: A face is a hero in the arena. A face never backstabs or cheats, and plays the role of the “good guy” for the crowd. The crowd loves a face and cheer for him to win time and time again. The face trait gives a gladiator a +2 bonus to Charisma. The face also receives a +2 bonus to his reputation score. * Heel: A heel is the villain, the “bad guy”. He is the one the crowd loves to hate, and they boo the heel loudly every time. The heel is often is a backstabber and/or a berserker. The heel trait gives a gladiator a +2 bonus to his Charisma, but suffers a -2 penalty to his reputation score. * Joker: The joker is a gladiator who pulls practical jokes on his opponents and makes derisive or derogatory jokes about his opponent to the crowd. The joker trait causes the gladiator’s opponent to make a Will save (DC equal to the joker’s Perform (oratory) check) or suffer a -5 penalty to attack and armor class for 1d4 rounds as he fights in a wild and enraged manner. The effects of multiple jokes do not stack, but when the penalty wears off, the joker can make more jokes and cause the opponent to make a new Will save. Once the opponent makes a successful Will save, he is immune to the joker’s jokes for the rest of the day. * Showy: A showy gladiator is one who customizes his armor in such a way that it takes on an exotic and visually stunning appearance. It might include overly large shoulder guards, a helmet with long animal manes or tails, spikes on the leg or arm protection, a long, flowing cape, or any other sort of dramatic addition. No addition to the armor actually adds to the armor bonus of the armor. The showy extras do give the gladiator a +5 bonus to Intimidate and Perform (oratory), but the gladiator suffers a -2 penalty to Dexterity because of the unwieldy additions. Signature Move (Ex) At 5th level, and every 5 levels thereafter, the Gladiator chooses a singature move. A signature move is a particular combination of moves that is used time and again by a gladiator, which the crowd comes to expect from the gladiator. The signature move is a combination of a move action (usually acrobatic in nature) greater than 5 ft. and but no more than double the gladiator’s normal movement rate, a combat maneuver, and a single melee attack. The gladiator could also choose to make his signature move a move action followed by two combat maneuvers, or two combat maneuvers and a melee attack also. When the signature move is chosen, the gladiator picks the specific types of move actions, combat maneuvers and melee attacks that make up his signature move. An example might be to Tumble up to the opponent, make a Trip attempt, and then strike with a cestus. The signature move combination cannot be changed once it is determined without taking the signature move trait a second time. The signature move allows the gladiator to take all three actions as a full round action (even though normally all three could not be taken in a round) once per combat. The gladiator receives no bonus to any attacks beyond normal bonuses from successful results of the signature move (for example, if the gladiator successfully trips his opponent, the opponent is treated as prone for any melee attacks that follow. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Prolong (Ex) At 9th Level, the Gladiator learns how to wear out their opponent. The Gladiator gains +1 to Attack for each attack that misses them, up to a total equal to their level. This stacks until they make their next attack roll, in which it resets back to +0. Stave Off Death (Ex) At 13th Level, the Gladiator is capable of staving off his mortal end, daring to finish the fight before he perishes. Once per day, when the Gladiator is knocked below 0 HP, he can choose to stop the lethality of the blow. He instead stops at 0 HP and takes the Disabled condition. If the Gladiator is able to land a blow before the end of his next turn, he regains 2d6 Hit Points. At 17th Level, the Gladiator can do this twice per day, and regains 4d6 Hit Points instead. Mastery - For The Crowd (Ex) At 20th level, the Gladiator is essentially a living battle-god. Their fame is such that they are practically worshiped by fans. So strong is the devotion that in fact Gladiators actually draw strength from their cheering spectators. When the Gladiator first enters any fight (whether real or staged), the roar of the crowd is so overwhelming and filled with such power that they benefit from two of the following powers for the duration of the combat (roll randomly or choose): * Awe: The Gladiator seems to grow and swell with power as they receive the adoration of the crowd, which gives a +10 bonus to the Gladiator’s Intimidate checks. * Bear’s Endurance: The Gladiator is filled with the energy of the crowd, and they receive a +4 bonus to Constitution. * Black and Blue: Each blow from a bludgeoning weapon — including hands and fists — deals an extra 1d6 non-lethal damage to the target. * Bull’s Strength: The roar of the crowd gives the Gladiator the adrenaline to perform amazing feats of strength and deal mighty damage, and they receive a +4 bonus to Strength. * Cat’s Grace: The roar of the crowd sparks the Gladiator’s ability to perform nimble maneuvers, and they receive a +4 bonus to Dexterity. * Eagle’s Splendor: The Gladiator is filled with self-confidence by the adoring crowd, and they receive a +4 bonus to Charisma. * Good Fortune: The crowd’s adoration brings the Gladiator good luck, and their reactions and noise cues the Gladiator to their opponent’s intentions. As a result, the Gladiator may choose to have advantage on any three attack rolls (including combat maneuver attempts), ability checks, skill checks, and/or saving throws over the course of the combat. * Lizard Skin: The crowd’s roaring adoration toughens the Gladiator to their opponent’s blows, and they receive a +2 natural armor bonus. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited